Journey to Becoming a Lady
by reimihara21
Summary: Sunako's cousin Sakura comes in to take a break from her career and to help with rent problems. The journey of Sunako becoming a lady has begun and Kyohei is the first to notice her beauty. KyoheixSunako romance
1. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. I own my plot and Sakura(Hikari) Nakahara. The story belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa.**

It was a hot summer day in Tokyo. Sakura Nakahara just arrived from Britain. _Glad I get to take a little break and go to_ _school._ A limo was waiting for her.

"Ms. Nakahara" and he bowed and helped her in.

I wonder how the guys are.

_Flashback:_

_"Sweetie, help Sunako chan become a lady so the four guys can have free rent. The guys are Takenaga, Kyohei, Ranmaru and Yuki kun. Takenaga is a sophisticated young man, Kyohei is belligerent, Ranmaru is a playboy and Yuki kun is cute." The landlady said happily._

_"Ok mom, but you can't force Sunako chan to be a lady like that. Its her choice and plus why are you making the guys pay rent?"_

_"It's for their own good dear. They need responsibility and discipline like you dear."_

_"Mom, you don't how they were raised so leave it. I won't let Sunako change unless she wants to plus I like horror movies too."_

_"You need to be more ladylike."_

_"I am a girl mom. Just not girly girly. I'm more of a tomboy but I will help Sunako chan do chores and things. Got to go, got a performance tonight." And Sakura hung up._

_Why is mom so obsessed with Sunako being a girly? She's a girl and she can live how she wants. Dude, its surprising mom called me. She hasn't talked to me in years._

_Flashback ends_

Sakura arrived at the mansion.

"Yeah, I'm home again."

Sakura got the key and opened the door. She saw the four guys and poor Sunako chan with a nosebleed.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyohei said rudely.

"Sakura. Sakura Nakahara. I'm Sunako's cousin Kyohei."

"How the hell does she know my name?" Kyohei freaked out.

"From my mother, the landlady. Don't worry, my mom told me about you guys so I know your names. Well, I'll be going to my room."

"Hikari?" Sunako tilted her head.

"Suna chan."

Sunako ran up and hugged her. The boys looked at her with shock.

"Hi baby, wanna go up to my room?" Ranmaru cupped Sakura's cheek.

"How bout no? I got to rest for a concert."

"A concert? Who are you?" Kyohei asked.

"I'm known as Hikari."

"Oh really? I'm a huge fan of yours!" Yuki said excited.

"Thanks Yuki kun. I'll allow you backstage passes if you wanna go. All of you. This'll be my last concert for a while. I'm going on a hiatus so I can go to school. Oh and don't worry, I'll pay the rent until I can pull off a plan to make Sunako a lady."

"You're so nice." They all said.

"No freakin' way."

"C'mon Suna. I feel bad for these guys paying rent. Just pretend and it'll be fine. I know its asking a lot but please think about it. I know you're not really going out with Kyohei but leave everything to me. Hey, lets watch a horror movie later Sunako."

"Oh god, not you too." The guys cried.

"I'm not obsessive like my cousin." And Sakura left them to get ready.

Sakura changed into ruffled long sleeve shirt and jeans cuz she was going to do a dance routine.

Sakura went down and saw everyone was ready.

"Where's Sunako?" Sakura asked.

"In her room." They had scared looks on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sunako's Room**

Sunako knew she didn't have a lot of nice clothes.

"Sunako?" and Sakura saw her staring at her closet.

"Sorry Hikari, I can't go."

"Yes you can. Here, I got you an outfit." And Sakura handed her a complete black outfit.

Sunako sparkled and she loved the clothing.

"Can I keep this?"

"Yeah, now hurry up before I'm late." And she helped Sunako change and fixed her hair in a half up half down style.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi, sorry we took so long." And the guys were shocked at Sunako's appearance. For the first time, she truly sparkled and the black totally suited her. Sakura saw Kyohei's face and saw some like in his eyes. _So Kyohei likes my cousin. I'll hook them_ _up._

**A/N: A new story again. I'll update my HP ones soon if people actually review them. I might update Say That You Love Me and my other stories if i get more reviews. Its always messed up how stories get a lot of hits, but not reviews. I want to know if i'm doing anything wrong, what i need to work on and yeah if you like thanks! so if i get at least 5 reviews or if i feel like updating, i'll do so but mainly i want more reviews. i'm not asking too much am i? so if you want this story and my other ones updated, please review. Arigatou gozaimasu. See ya soon! -Reimihara**


	2. The Concert

The Concert Chap

**The Concert Chap. 2**

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story, I sorta ran out of ideas. Well I'm writing this one again in dedication to animelvr23. They're not going to kiss, yet. I don't when but soon.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge AKA Wallflower. It belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa.**

The guys were shocked at how Sunako's black outfit suited her more than making her look scary. Kyohei was mesmerized by her appearance; her gothic look.

"Earth to Kyohei, lets go man or Hikari will be late." Yuki waved his hand in front of the blond.

"Yeah, whatever." And placed his arms behind his head humming a random tune.

One by one, they quickly went into the limo. Both Kyohei and Yuki were overly excited about being in a limo for the first times in their lives because they were poor. Sunako, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Sakura shook their heads. Their bright aura (excluding Sunako's) blinded Yuki, Kyohei and of course Sunako chan. The division line between the rich and the poor. Those three shielded their eyes. _'Damn rich kids.' _Yuki and Kyohei thought.

Arriving backstage, the guys were allowed under Sakura's consent. She went into her changing room to change in a dress since she would be doing an encore performance.

"Take your seats up front guys."

Hikari listened anxiously for her name to be called.

"Tonight, we have a very special woman here tonight. Unfortunately, it will be the last we'll see of her, give up forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Hikari!"

Sakura went up and smiled at everyone.

"Hi everyone. How is everyone doing?"

The crowd just screamed in reply and chanted her name.

"Tonight, I'm honored to perform. I want to thank the friends I have made in this business and I want to thank all my fans. Without you, my career wouldn't have been possible. Tonight, I will sing Total Eclipse of the Heart."

She took her place on the stool and listened for the music to play and sung her heart out.

The crowd waved their hands in the air and Sunako was waiting for her cue to join in. During the intermission she sung the second verse. The boys' jaws dropped and look in awe that Sunako was wearing a black tube dress that went to her knees. Her hair down in elegant curls while wearing matching black heels. The crowd cheered when Sunako came in and sang; Sakura was shocked but recovered quickly by smiling. And resumed singing with her cousin. The boys were left speechless.

Kyohei's eyes were fixated on the Sunako the whole time. He watched her lips move, the sound of her voice was music to his ears. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and her longs could go on for miles. There was an aura of light surrounding her, instead of her usual darkness. She looked a goddess and Kyohei wanted her. He has wanted her ever since he saw her tears the first time she cried. Sunako's violet eyes sparkled. Once the song was finished, they bowed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" and walked off the stage with her cousin, linking arms.

**A/n: I know this sux. I'm seriously having writers block on this story. For those reviewing, can you guys plz give me any ideas. That would be great. Review. Sorry the chapters are short but I think I like them this short. Easier for me plus the longer chapters take me forever. **


	3. A Friendly Date?

**A Friendly Date? Chap. 3**

**Disclaimer: FINALLY I know. I've had writers block for a LONG TIME. Sorry, I haven't updated this in forever. Here is the long awaited chapter. Animelvr23 got your wish. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter of JTBAL. Was her name Sakura or Kira? Oh well I'll just refer her to Hikari for now. Review this plz.**

It was time for rent to be paid. Hikari offered to pay but her mother refused. The only way out was through a date, at date between the "supposed lovers": Kyohei and Sunako.

"No freakin' way." Sunako said in her monotone voice.

"No way! Dates are not my style!"

"Oh, c'mon please? Go to lunch or something. It can't be that hard right?" Hikari asked innocently.

"You don't even wanna know." The guys said in unison.

"Really?" Hikari had a glint in her eyes. "Sunako chan go to two tickets for the new horror flick that's out and two passes for a great yakiniku restaurant." She looked at her nails.

Their eyes lit up.

"Alright!" both said happily.

Sunako dressed in black pants with chains hanging and a black t-shirt. She looked gothic, in a good way. Kyohei dressed in jeans and polo. Hikari waved the tickets/passes in their faces.

"Be friendly…" her smile was sweet then changed into her mom's evil look. "or else I can convice mom to triple the rent and Kyohei will pay FULL PRICE."

Kyohei gulped while Sunako was unfazed.

Kyohei and Sunako were thankful that she chose what they were interested in. Sunako hadn't watched a new horror flick while Kyohei was excited to have a coupon to a yakiniku restaurant. They kept their distance from each other while the 4 housemates steathily followed.

"Yay, a new movie! Let's go!" Sunako said excitedly while dragging Kyohei to the theater.

"Ok, I'll buy the snacks."

Kyohei bought some popcorn and candy that Sunako wanted. Yuki and Ranmaru went to see another movie since the grotesque images made them want to puke. Takenaga and Hikari sat 2 rows behind the "couple in love."

"Where are the zombies?"

"Bring them out already!" Kyohei said along with his girlfriend?

Hikari was excited but not as exhuberant as her cousin.

"You know, those two could be a good couple, if Kyohei could learn how to be more of a gentleman and Sunako a bit of a normal girl." Hikari whispered.

"I agree. We've been trying for a whole year but both are stubborn. It'd take a miracle for them to be together." Takenaga whispered.

They had fun like a real couple. That reason they didn't have on their other ones, because they were forced to do things they didn't like. The guys had to remind themselves to thank Sunako's cousin later. After the movie, the roles reversed; Kyohei dragged Sunako all the way to the restaurant. Orders went left and right for the two. The guy tried his best to keep up with the hungry couple(especially Kyohei)

"Dude can't she have chosen a better date plan?" Ranmaru said rudely.

"Look, I chose those two particular activities because it's their interest. Better than your reject plans you sex crazed pig!"

Ranmaru shut his trap immediately. He could see a fiery aura surrouding Hikari.

Sunako and Kyohei were just having a good time pigging out. The owner was pleased and happy because that meant more money. There was some sauce on the corner of Kyohei's mouth. Sunako leaned in to wipe it but some guy bumped into her making their lips meet.

**A/N: Yay they kissed. Uh oh, will Sunako freak out like last time or will she remember this without getting a nosebleed? Find out in the next chapter of JTBAL. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Kiss From A Rose

**Hey! I'm Sin Writer! Pay close attention! Inhales deeply IAMREIMIHARA21'STWINNY!IAMUPDATINGFOREIBECAUSEREIISMOVING.DONOTWORRY!BYNEXTWEEKYOURFAVORITEWRITERWILLBEBACK. ITISVERYNICETOMEETYOUALL!PLEASEREADANDREVIEWTHEFANFICHARRYPOTTERSPINOFF.ALSOREVIEWFORTHISFANFICTOO!SHETOLDMENOTTOCHANGEATHING! THEONLYTHINGICANDODIFFERENTLYISGRAMMERANDTHEAUTHOR'SNOTEANDDISCLAIMER!ENJOY!!D**

D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: REIMIHARA21 AND I DON'T OWN WALLFLOWER

Sunako closed her eyes, and let Kyohei control the kiss

Sunako closed her eyes, and let Kyohei control the kiss. They've shared kisses in the past, but this time, Sunako wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. Catcalls came from the other diners, and they couldn't hear them. They were lost in their own world. The other 3(boys) jaws' dropped to the ground. Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Good job, Sakura." Takenaga placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about before…" Ranmaru felt guilty.

"It's ok."

"Maybe you should decide the dates more often." Yuki thought.

After a minute, both pulled apart. Sunako blushed while Kyohei paid for the meal. The four spies rushed home while the couple walked home, an awkward silence between them. Sunako's face was pink while Kyohei attempted to keep his "dirty" thoughts to himself.

"How was your date?" Sakura ran up to her cousin.

Sunako and Kyohei made eye contact for a second and they blushed.

"Oooh, did you guys kiss?" Sakura smirked.

The red went into a dark dark red.

"OMG!" Sakura hugged her cousin.

They left quickly and went into their separate rooms.

Sunako set up a bath. The warm water was not enough to make her forget about the "kiss." Her fingers traced her lips. She may be abnormal to some people but she was still a girl. The tingling sensation from her lips make her heart beat faster. She suddenly felt…self-conscious. She hadn't felt that way since, the guy from junior high. Had she liked this creature of light all along without realizing it? Why had she felt this sensation now? She kissed Kyohei a few times and freaked out, but never thought about it. Sunako glanced at her nude body._ 'Am I good enough for him?'_

* * *

Kyohei laid down on the bed. He thought about the kiss earlier. 'She's not even human, how can I like her?' He could imagine Sunako and him doing very "naughty" things. He's already seen her naked, (Vol. 13) so it was easy to remember her body. He was 15 for crying out loud, the time their hormones had, well, needs. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

The person standing in this door was no other that the girl of his dreams: Sunako Nakahara.

_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	5. Compromising Positions

**Compromising Positions Chap. 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. It belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa sama. Anyways this has mature content so don't read if you hate m rated scenes or don't like hentai. Review plz. **

"Uh, sorry about this, am I interrupting anything?" Sunako had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Come in." Kyohei invited her in.

"Uh, how's life?" she tried to have a conversation but it failed.

"Great!" Kyohei forced a smile.

"I, uh, about the kiss…" Sunako blushed. "Uh, oh forget it." She punched him.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura was playing Kingdom Hearts. Up above, she heard crashing and banging. '_Wonder what Kyohei is doing. Is he going that crazy for a stupid kiss?' _

"Die Demyx! Die!" Sakura was killing the water clones.

She ignored the bumping and crashing noises that emanated from Kyohei's room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kyohei blocked and did what they did best: fight.

"You damn creature of the light!" Sunako aimed to kick his chest.

"What the hell did I do? You came onto me!" he dodged her punches and kicks which resulted in marks on the furniture and broken objects.

Getting tired of dodging, Kyohei grabbed Sunako and pinned her down on the bed, with his legs straddling her waist.

"Quit this madness ok. You came in here just to kill me?" Sunako was kicking and turning her head.

"Promise you won't beat me up tonight. I'm tired!" he grinded a little to hold her wrists more firmly, she gave a tiny moan.

The guys got fed up with their fighting so they went to Kyohei's room to find him straddling Sunako, her shirt was up a bit.

"Oh god, I don't even wanna know." Sakura shielded her eyes.

"It's not what you guys think!" Kyohei said defensively.

"Right." All three guys said.

"Remember, shower he with lots of love." Ranmaru was acting like his playboy self again.

"Now way!" Kyohei shouted.

"We'll leave you alone now." Sakura pushed the guys away and closed the door.

Sunako's face turned pink.

"Get…. Ugh…. Off!" Sunako actually looked like a normal girl, with the way she was struggling and her expression of vulnerability turned Kyohei on.

Kyohei wanted it. Hey, he was a 16 year old boy who had "needs". Sexual needs. Sunako's vulnerable expression beat the innocent girls in the porn movies he watched. He rented some and borrowed from the guys, especially Ranmaru, the most notorious playboy. Kyohei held Sunako's wrists above her head and molded his lips with hers. In that instant, Sunako stopped kicking; she relaxed her tense muscles. Her face went pink as she felt Kyohei's erection poking her stomach.

Kyohei's kiss grew more passionate and needy. Sunako's tongue now fought with his in a wild passionate, graceful dance. Kyohei let go of her wrists and tangled it in her hair while his other hand lightly touched her skin making her shiver in pleasure. Sunako placed her hands on his broad shoulders as his lips left hers to her neck. His tongue lapped her creamy pale skin, then softly nibbled on her sensitive skin. Sunako gasped, his hot breath was tickling her ear.

"Do you *kiss* want *kiss* this?"

"Yes." She breathed.

Kyohei unclasped Sunako's bra, she felt apprehensive. She never went this far with a guy before. She was self conscious about her body, thought she was not beautiful enough. He slowly pulled her sweat shirt over her head, he wanted to be gentle. Her bra came off with it and she immediately covered her breasts.

"Ano ne, I hate my boobs." She said embrassed, her face was now a bright red.

"I'll be the judge of that." He claimed her lips once again, distracting her, it worked alright.

She slowly let her arms go around his neck and pressed her chest closer to his. He pulled her up so they were now in a sitting position. Sunako hastily unbuttoned her lover's shirt and tossed it with her clothes on the floor.

They marveled at the sight of their upper bodies. His strong, toned chest; her perfect, round, creamy orbs with erect pink buds. He closed his mouth over pink bud and teased it till it was rock hard. He the same to the other; at the same time, Sunako unbuttoned his pants.

"Never knew you were such a naughty girl." He growled.

She smirked and pulled his pants and his boxers down revealing all.

His body was a perfect facsimile of a Greek god. Surprisingly, she didn't get a nosebleed; instead she tried to memorize every part of his body; examining his perfection.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

Sunako ripped away her pants; no underwear. Kyohei did a double take. He gazed in awe and the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear turned him on more. He examined her body, it hasn't changed much from the last time he saw her, her breasts got a little bigger, that's for sure. Sunako grabbed Kyohei's hair and roughly kissed him.

"I didn't know you were into S and M." he placed his hands on her waist and slipped his throbbing cock inside her wet pussy.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura finally beat Demyx.

"Boo-ya! I beat you on my first try you wimpy fucker!" Sakura said triumphantly.

She started to dance crazily around the room; she even jumped on the bed. While she was jumping, she heard noises upstairs. She could tell a bed was moving; she fit all the pieces together and realized what was going on.

'_OMG!' _

She quietly went upstairs and peeked in the doorway. The sight of two people humping confirmed her suspicion. She blushed, she couldn't help but watch. This was better than buying or renting porn videos. They never noticed Sakura was out there looking at the crack of the door.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sunako orgasmed twice before Kyohei spilled his seed inside her. He made her his woman and he belonged to her. Indirectly, but still technically speaking, they claimed each other. This was truly the beginning of Sunako's slow transformation into a lady.

**A/N: Holy moly, this is long. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review this and my other stories along with Durante's, Mogo's and sin writer's. remember, I'm just asking for reviews, not much to ask right?**


End file.
